


Hats Off To You

by Apotheocrisy



Series: Overwatch Ficlets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does McCree wear hats, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hats Off To You

It occurred to Hanzo that he had literally never seen McCree without a hat. 

"Jesse?" he murmured from beside the cowboy, who had shed his normal Stetson for the beanie he wore at night. Hanzo wasn't entirely sure when that had happened.

"Yeah, darlin'?" replied McCree. The duo shared a bed most nights now, something Hanzo privately loved. He appreciated being able to curl into the slightly taller McCree after he'd had a nightmare, though he would never admit that to anyone else in Overwatch.

"Why do you wear hats so often? I do not think I have ever seen you without one," mused the archer.

Next to him, the sharpshooter stiffened. "It's nothin'," mumbled McCree. "How come I, uh, never see you without that tattoo?"

Hanzo sighed. "It's a part of my flesh, Jesse. I also asked first."

McCree replied with a sigh of his own, resigned to his fate of having to answer a question. "I have a...y'see, there's this thing where...well, my pa was..."

Hanzo rubbed the cowboy's shoulder soothingly. "I would still love you if you were omnic, anata."

Jesse leaned into his assassin's touch, relaxing slightly. "I...may have a bit of a bald spot," he confessed. Hanzo snorted, causing him to stiffen. McCree opened his mouth, about to launch into an indignant rant, when Hanzo cut him off.

"As I said, I would love you no matter what you were. A little hair loss is nothing to deter me," the archer replied quietly, pulling his cowboy close. Jesse softened.

"Thanks for acceptin' me, darlin'," he murmured with a small smile, pulling the other man into a hug. "Now, if I could just get you to accept your fate as little spoon..."

**Author's Note:**

> Anata is a Japanese term of endearment. 
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
